Rozporek Salazara Slytherina
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: OBRZYDLIWE I GŁUPIE OPOWIADANIE! Ale i tak je uwielbiam hehehehe jestem chora...yaoi, slash... ech,yeah


Noc była ciemna, ale przyjemna. Lekki letni wietrzyk rozwiewał czarne włosy trzydziestosześcioletniego mężczyzny, który dźwigał dość dziwny ciężar -  
szesnastoletniego chłopca z potarganymi, ciemnymi włosami - jego ucznia. Harry nie przejawiał ochoty ucieczki, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był nieprzytomny, a  
raczej uśpiony pewnym mocnym eliksirem. Przez sen uśmiechał się delikatnie, wczepiwszy palce w czarny płaszcz Mistrza Eliksirów. Po półgodzinie byli już w lochach Hogwartu i profesor Snape ułożył Pottera na kanapie.  
- Porwałem Pottera - mruczał do siebie, chichocząc na fotelu i klaszcząc w dłonie, jak foczka w cyrku. - Porwałem Pottera, porwałem Pottera hihihihihihihihihi  
W tym momencie Harry otworzył oko.

>

W Departamencie Tajemnic w sali, w której znajdowała się brama śmierci zatrzepotała firanka...

>

Zgredek stał spokojnie w pokoju profesora Snape'a i patrzył, jak ten obmacuje "Harry'ego Pottera, sir" i całuje go po jego roztrzepanych włosach. Zgredek zauważył również, że Harry Potter jedynie udaje, że śpi. Jakby nie było miał doświadczenie, ile już razy siedział u niego na łóżku i obserwował, jak śpi. Zresztą nie tylko on. Wisiel też nie zawsze spał.  
- khem, khem -odezwał się Zgredek i profesor Snape podskoczył i obejrzał na skrzata z lekkim rumieńcem.  
- Co ty tu robisz skrzacie?  
- Zgredek przynieść kolacje - oświadczył skrzat i podniósł na dowód srebrną tacę.  
- Zostaw to i idź do diabła, idioto! - wrzasnął Snape.  
- Tak jest, sir - odparł skrzat, a wmyślach dodał "ty niewychowana rasistowska macioro".  
A potem Severus wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Harry'ego, a ten uśmiechnął się "przez sen".

>

Filch rozejrzał się po swoim gabinecie, którego tylnia ściana sąsiadowała ze ścianą od komnaty Severusa Snape'a, jego byłego ucznia, któremu tyle razy dawał szlaban, a który teraz był nauczycielem i Filch musiał się go słuchać. Gówniarza zapchlonego. Nagle zza tejże ściany łączącej go z Mistrzem eliksirów doszło go dyszenie. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że miał ukrytą specjalną dziurę w murze, przez którą obserwował znienawidzonego nauczyciela, choć z drugiej strony tak słodziutkiego. Teraz przylgnął do dziury, patrząc jak Snape ze zdecydowanie przyspieszonym oddechem rozpina spodnie jakiemuś nastolatkowi...  
Tak! To był Harry Potter!

>

W Departamencie Tajemnic zasłonka zafalowała jeszcze mocniej...

>

Severus powoli zsunął odrobinę spodnie Pottera i z uwagą przyjrzał się zielonym bokserkom Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Potem zsunął także bokserki...

>

Albus Dumbledore patrzył przez dziurę w gabinecie Filcha, która ukazywała mu salon Severusa. Nareszcie zrozumiał, że kiedy ostatnio tam przebywał gapił się na niego rozporek Salazara Slytherina. Dziwne, że magiczny portret nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

>

Zasłonka zafalowała gwałtownie i wysunęła się zza niej blada dłoń, a po chwili wyszedł cały mężczyzna i głosem niczym burek po obszczekaniu wszystkich gości na ogólnowsiowym weselu, zawył:  
- Behind the curtain in the panthomime! Gdzie się ka wszyscy podziali?  
I tak powrócił Syriusz Black.

>

Dyrektor oderwał się od widoków, jakich dostraczał rozporek Slytherina ze złością i warknął  
- Co on sobie do ciemnej szerokiej myśli? - po czym powrócił do napawania się widokiem dłoni Severusa w bokserkach swego ukochanego ucznia.  
- khem, khem - usłyszał nagle za swymi plecami i odwrócił się ponownie by ujrzeć coś na kształt żaby w błękitnej spódniczce z czarną kokardą we włosach.  
- ach, witaj Dolores! Nic, nic się nie dzieje - odparł szybko zasłaniając dziurę Filcha.  
- nie sądzę dyrektorze - stwierdziła Umbridge, odsuwając dyrektora ze słodkim uśmiechem, a potem rozpoczęła oglądanie.

>

Harry jęczał głośno i nagle złapał Snape'a za jego czarne,tłuste włosy. Ten nie zwrócił na to uwagi zajęty rytmicznym masażem niektórych części jego ciała.  
Potter przestał już udawać, że śpi.

>

Umbridge pchnęła mocno dyrektora, który prawie przewrócił się na biurko.  
- Dyrektorze, obawiam się, że jestem tu wielkim inkwizytorem i to JA powinnam się zająć sprawą molestowania uczniów!  
- A ja tu jestem dyrektorem! I też chcę popatrzyć! To znaczy przyjrzeć się tej obrzydliwej sprawie!  
Filch spojrzał na swoje szefostwo, jak na idiotów.

>

Severus jęknął głośno, gdy Harry zirytowany zbyt długim czekaniem zamienił ich pozycjami i dosiadł swojego profesora. Pocałował go namiętnie i zaczął się rytmicznie podnosić i opadać.

>

Umbridge siedziała pod ścianą z podbitym okiem, a Dumbledore ślinił się na własną brodę tuż przy dziurze w ścianie... To znaczy badał tę obrzydliwość!  
Filch zrezygnowany usiadł na biurku, bezmyślnie głaszcząc panią Norris.

>

Severus jęknął głośno, gdy Harry zirytowany zbyt długim czekaniem zamienił ich pozycjami i dosiadł swojego profesora. Pocałował go namiętnie i zaczął się rytmicznie podnosić i opadać.

>

Umbridge siedziała pod ścianą z podbitym okiem, a Dumbledore ślinił się na własną brodę tuż przy dziurze w ścianie... To znaczy badał tę obrzydliwość!  
Filch zrezygnowany usiadł na biurku, bezmyślnie głaszcząc panią Norris.

>  
Severus właśnie dochodził, gdy ktoś wszedł…

>

O mój Boże! On go zabiiiije! – zawył Dumbledore i wybiegł z gabinetu Filcha.

>  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaa! – krzyknął Severus.

>

Dumbledore biegł, biegł, biegł, ale nie dobiegł, bo się wywrócił i przeleciawszy przez barierkę zawisł na swej brodzie, cztery metry nad ziemią.

>

Aaaaaaaaaaaa! – Severus wył ze strachu, gwałtownie odpełzając spod Pottera i kuląc się pod ścianą.  
- Nie dam krzywdzić Harry'ego Pottera sir! – krzyknął Zgredek, unosząc tasak kuchenny.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – zawył Porter, któremu zmiana nastroju bynajmniej się nie podobała

>

Umbridge przyjrzała się sytuacji przez dziurę, o którą teraz nie musiała już walczyć. Musiała przyznać, że sytuacja robiła się poważna. Musiała jakoś zareagować! Odwróciła się gwałtownie od podglądu i już miała ruszyć do drzwi, gdy drogę zastąpił jej Argus Filch, zamykając drzwi od swojego gabinetu na klucz.  
-Wie pani, zawsze lubiłem władcze kobiety...

>

Severus jęczał głośno, siedząc skulony w kącie. Niestety Harry nie miał tej cudownej możliwości, gdyż zaplątał się we własne spodnie i runął prosto pod nogi skrzata.

>  
Dyrektor majtał się na własnej brodzie i zastanawiał się co robić.  
-Hmm... ratunku?

>  
-RATUNKU! – zawył Potter.  
>  
Dyrektor nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki.  
-Ratunku?  
-I ja ciebie też – usłyszał głos Syriusza Blacka, który przebiegł mu po brodzie i pobiegł dalej.  
-Ała – stwierdził dyrektor.

>  
-Skoro Harry Potter, sir nie chce być ze Zgredkiem! Harry Potter, sir nie będzie z nikim! – zawył Zgredek opuszczając topór na Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-I-W-Najbliższym-Czasie-Miał-To-Zmienić.  
-O nie! – zawył Syriusz Black, rzucając się na skrzata (Nigdy ich nie lubił. Dlatego nie ułożyło mu się z Hermioną. Ani z Lupinem. Którzy oboje byli bardzo czuli na krzywdę słabszych. Ze Stworkiem też się nie dogadali...).

>

Jęcząca Marta leciała do łazienki prefektów, żeby popatrzeć sobie na coś ładnego przed snem, gdy zobaczyła dziwny zwisający kształt.

>

Syriusz szybkim ruchem wyrzucił skrzata przez okno.  
A przynajmniej taki miał zamiar, ale że nie było okien, to biedny Zgredek złamał sobie kark na ścianie   
Syriusz przytulił swojego chrześniaka i położył zpowrotem na kanapę.  
-Spokojnie, spokojnie, Harry, śpij maleńki  
-Siri? – Harry spojrzał z nadzieją w swoich zielonych okach.  
-Tak, maleńki, śpij...  
W tym momencie z sąsiadującej komnaty doszły ich jakieś dziwne hałasy.  
-Siri, ale ja nie mogę przy takich hałasach!  
-Zaraz je zagłuszymy, kochanie – rzekł Black przesuwając dłonią po nagiej klatce Harry'ego.  
Ten uśmiechnął się nieśmiało...

>  
-Dyrektorze, a co pan tu robi? – spytała Marta.  
-A tak sobie wiszę.  
-Całkiem bezbronny?  
-Hmm... tak, w gruncie rzeczy.  
-I nie może pan nic zrobić?  
-Nie, obawiam się, że upadła mi różdżka...  
-Och, doprawdy? – spytała Marta zrzucając sukienkę.  
-Hmmm

>

Syriusz położył się na Harrym i zsunął mu spodnie do końca...  
Harry jęknął głośno i odprężył się pod troskliwymi dłońmi swego chrzestnego. Łapa zaczął delikatnie doprowadzać go dokładnie tam, gdzie ten chciał dojść.  
Nagle dobiegł ich cichy jęk spod ściany.  
-Co to było? – spytał Syriusz, odrywając usta od szyi Pottera.  
-Chyba p-profesor Snape – wyjąkał Harry zirytowany tym, że pieszczoty zostały przerwane.  
-Snape? Snape, chodź tu! – rozkazał Black, a Snape posłusznie podpełzł do niego i został pogłaskany po głowie. – Dobry wężyk, a teraz mi pomóż, nie możemy zostawić naszego cudownego chłopca niezaspkojonego.  
Severus uśmiechnął się szeroko i wbił pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie w parę kochanków.  
-Jupi – mruknął cicho i zajął się dolną częścią Chłopca-Który-Ponownie-Przeżył.

>koniec 


End file.
